The Windstrider
The Windstrider ''is the ship that Eraamion Firaal bought and commissioned for just over fifteen years. It was captained in that time by Thofire Silvertouch. This time, when controlled by Firaal and Silvertouch, has become known as "The Golden Windstrider", due to the amount of gold brought in by the two. It is now captained by Ripkard Roberts. Details ''The Windstrider ''is a carrack. It is made out of mahogany, and needs a crew of 30. Its weaponry includes: *Catapult - Used to fling rocks and other missiles at opposing ships, to either sink them or incapacitate them. Once used by the ''Windstrider ''crew to fire Serosinian vipers at ''The Scourge of the Weak. *Ballista - A mounted, giant crossbow. It is used to fire arrows at other ships, with much more power, speed and precision than the catapult. *Serosinian Fire - A type of fire created by Firaal's chemical experiments. It glows green and can't be doused out by water, only urine. Poured in ceramic jars then put in the catapult. *Estormo Heat Ray - Created by an ancestor of Firaal, this giant mirror can be used to reflect the sun's rays and burn enemy ships to cinders. *Claw of Quofalcon - An object invented by an ancestor of Silvertouch and refined by Firaal, this crane-like object had a grappling hook at the end of it. This hook has used to lift ships out of the water and possibly sink them. It was very useful at close combat. *Darkeyes Ram - Repossessed at the Siege of Draisia. This ram, made entirely out of gold, used to belong to the Darkeyes flagship, Don Tommasino. The crew of The Windstrider knocked off the ram and carried it back to Firaal, who decided it would be a useful weapon. Crew (At Golden Period) Comissioner, Navigator, Captain and Owner - Eraamion Firaal/Captain Sahlok, Eladrin. Captain - Thofire Silvertouch/Captain Yawnek, Halfling. Quartermaster - Ripkard Roberts, Human. Sailing Master - Viclamin Glabrezulord, Tiefling. Master Catapulter - Wilril Serpenthelm, Half-Orc. Boatswain - Lotgeir Voarmice, Warforged Doctor - Lucius Fox, Human. Cabin Boy - Thomas Mathieu Doblet, Human. Notable Events Siege of Draisia - Thofire Silvertouch killed Noraver Darkeyes in his mansion in the human city of Draisia, while the crew pillaged the city. Draisia was finally destroyed by an inferno caused by Serosinian fire. Scourge of the Weak - The Scourge of the Weak ''(a ship infamous for every crime from extortion to murder) was destroyed using the Estormo Heat Ray. The captain, Sontro'vhi Primor, was killed by Eraamion Firaal. '''The Greene Garland' - The Greene Garland was a large slave ship that transported slaves to mines so they could work to the death. The Windstrider rammed the Greene Garland and recruited the slaves, leaving the crew to drown. The original boatswain, Komarian Edgar, was lost during this skirmish. The Greene Garland ''was captained by a notoriously vile man named Kryus the Virus, who escaped and swore revenge on Sahlok and Yawnek. '''The Sparrowhawk' - The Sparrowhawk ''is a ship commanded by Adewale, one of the six assassins. Through his naval contacts, Adewale tracked down ''The Windstrider ''near Serosin. However, ''The Windstrider fired ballistas at the hull of The Sparrowhawk, scuppering her hull. Adewale and his crew suffered major damages and casualties, though Adewale remains alive. 'Shawshank Prison '- Soon after the Siege of Draisia, the entire crew of The Windstrider were arrested by the Gnaria Pirate Hunter Force, and were placed in Shawshank Prison, a high security island prison for pirates off the coast of Gnaria, 20 miles east of Whitecliff. The crew would have been executed for their crimes, but the Pirate Hunters were running low on men, so set up Shawshank to institutionalise felons. However, just a month after their capture, the crew broke out of the prison, killing all of the guards and recruiting more than a few of the prisoners, one of whom was Lucius Fox, who quit and became a philosopher after the Golden Period of The Windstrider. He famously said about the breakout "You had to get busy living, or get busy dying." Eraamion ordered the crew to burn the prison down. This destroyed the records, meaning that no prisoner could ever be incarcerated for the breakout, because no records of their arrest were ever found. Crew (Currently) Comissioner, Navigator, Owner & Captain - "Dread Pirate" Ripkard Roberts, Human. Quartermaster - Wilril Serpenthelm, Half-Orc. Sailing Master - Khorvus Mahkayev, Human. Master Catapulter - Otiaver Xinskarr, Dragonborn. Boatswain - Telajin Gotyarmal, Human. Doctor - Kevmorn Seaskipper, Gnome. Cabin Boy - Jack Masterton, Human. Category:Eraamion Category:Thofire